Number Fifteen's Dairy
by K.E.Knapp
Summary: The dairy of Xellav, The Icy Mistress, or as everyone else calls her, Xell. Also had some of her Somebody's dairy in the beginning. AxelxOC More OC Pairings...didn't want to name them all.
1. Vella

Day one, Vella's Move…

Dear Diary,  
My name is Vella du Mal.  
Recently my family and I have moved from our beloved kingdom to a lovely place called…well…I'm not to sure what it's called..  
I've never been to keen as to actually pay attention to signs…perhaps I should start doing that….after all I no longer the live the life of a noble…  
If I do that here people will think of me as incompetent or lazy...

I must say that the change from noble to well not noble is rather hard…  
I'm afraid some of my behaviorisms will give me away…I fear what would happen then.

Right now I just want to live a quiet life.  
No more running away and hiding or having to lie and betray friends…  
It gets tiring after awhile…  
Thankfully I can use my real name here.  
I hate having to go by my other name…I don't think Pur du Coeur really fits me…  
Although I must question my parents choice if names seeing how my false name means Pure of Heart and my real name is Broken of Evil… Oh well…I must go now…

~ Vella du Mal


	2. Xehanort

Day Two Xehanort

Dear Diary,

I'm worried.  
Xehanort has not been acting like his usual self.  
He keeps talking about these things called Heartless and Nobodies.  
He also keeps talking about a Kingdom Hearts… I wonder if he's alright.  
I think he's also worried we're going to be attacked.  
He keeps teaching me ways to protect myself.  
Earlier he showed me this particular weapon called a keyblade. He said that only certain people can actually wield it though.  
How ever a little while later when he left the house to pick up some stuff, I snuck into his room. (Should he find out, I lived a good life.)  
I happened to have found the keyblade and picked it up.  
It was odd.  
It looked far heavier then it really was.  
I remember Xehanort had trouble lifting it….and here I am holding it as if it were a butter knife.  
Perhaps I am one of these people Xehanort talked about?  
Maybe… I must go now.  
He is calling for me.

~Vella du Mal

later

Dear dairy,  
I'm scared.  
After Xehanort and I were done sparing these men carrying giant keyblades.  
Xehanort told me to go and wait for him in the study, so that is where I am now.  
I can hear the clashing of metal from outside. I fear if I look outside I'll see poor Xehanort lying injured.  
I think I just heart the sound of the front door being kicked in… I should hide before they find..........................................................................................


	3. Radiant Garden

Day? Radiant Garden

Dear Diary,  
I have no idea where exactly I am.  
I remember waking up in the middle of an ally filled with cats.  
They were everywhere!  
I never really liked cats. They never really liked me. It's a mutual hate.  
Anyways…after escaping the cat infested ally way I managed to find a sign that said "Welcome to Radiant Garden!!"

I find that the people here are extremely nice.  
An older man took me off the street and offered me a place to stay.  
Of course I had to accept, I had no where else to stay.  
I then found out apparently he has a son named Lea.  
He's really nice too.  
After meeting him we became friends.  
I often follow him around to learn the layout of the area.  
I'll also help him out around the house.  
It's the least I could do since they let me stay with them.  
I should go now.  
It's getting late and Lea wanted me to meet someone tomorrow.

~Vella du Mal


	4. Isa

Isa

Dear Dairy,  
Today I met Lea's good friend, Isa.  
He's interesting to say the least.  
However, I get strange vibes from him.  
I shall have to be careful around him.

I forgot to mention in my last entry that I was able to use my real name here as well.  
It seems the farther away from the kingdom we get the less people know of the great du Mal family.  
Maybe Isa knows who I am...I hope not.  
That would be trouble some...

Earlier in town, I saw a man that looked oddly like Xehanort.  
Upon asking him, he said his name was Ansem and that he was an apprentice for Ansem the Great.  
This confused me with out a doubt.  
I followed him around and found he is exactly like Xehanort.

I think it may actually be him…

It is a beautiful night, tonight.  
You can clearly see all the stars in the sky.  
I remember Lea's father telling us a tale about them, but I don't quite remember it; I usually only paid attention to the stories about the Keyblade Warriors.  
Which usually reminds me of Xehanort…

I wonder how he is…

I should stop for now…

~Vella du Mal


	5. Heartless

Heartless

Dear Dairy,  
I was right about Ansem being Xehanort.  
I followed him the Ansem the Great's lab.  
There were a few other men there as well.  
It was fairly easy to sneak past the guards as well. Perhaps they should fix that…  
What I saw in the lab was unnerving.  
Little black creatures were imprisoned in cages while other regular people where also imprisoned and being tested on.  
It was as if they were being swallowed up by darkness.

Oh, Xehanort, what have you gotten into?  
I remember Xehanort saying something, but it came out in a whisper.  
The next thing I knew I was being dragged out of my hiding place by Xehanort.  
I think he recognized who I was, for his eyes widened.  
It seemed like at least an hour with the way he was just staring at me.  
It was slightly creepy in my opinion.

Did he not believe it to be me?  
Immediately after this he released the arm he had grabbed and went back to his work.  
Curiously, I looked over at his notes. I could never really read his handwriting when it came for his notes.  
The only things I could make out were "heartless" and "nobodies."  
From what I got from it nobodies were the stronger of the two.

A little after he was done scribbling down some important notes, Xehanort grabbed my hand and pulled me into a different room.  
The room was a dull shade of off-white and there was a table with two chairs and a bed.  
Xehanort sat me down in one of the chairs and immediately filled me in on what was happening.  
Upon doing his research he found out about the heart of all worlds or as he cal  
led it Kingdom Hearts.  
He also created beings called Heartless that fed on living hearts and nobodies. The nobodies are what intrigued me the most. They were born the very same way Heartless were, however, their hearts where strong before falling into darkness.

I don't remember much of what happened after that besides him making a promise to me.  
He said he would make it to where neither of us could die if say one of us were to get stabbed and the other was perfectly fine, but if one of us died of something natural only the one that it happened to would die.

I must go now; Lea and Isa are waiting for me in the garden.  
They say they want to teach me how to protect myself against escaped Heartless and Nobodies.  
I bet they'll be shocked when they find out I already know how to defend myself.

~Vella du Mal


	6. Xell's dairy: Organization XIII

Day 1 Organization XIII

Dear Dairy,  
My name is Xell.  
Last time you heard from me I was Vella du Mal.  
I'm sure you're wondering what all happened after my last entry as Vella.  
As soon as I walked into the garden I was ambushed by an army of escaped Heartless.  
Seeing how I was weaponless, I was trying my best to run away.  
However, all my efforts were failing miserably. J  
ust as I had begun to lose hope, I recognized familiar looking red and blue hair.  
Lea and Isa (I remember saying before that I had a weird feeling about him. I guess I misread that feeling. He was actually pretty nice.)

Apparently they didn't recognize me, for they came running at me.  
I think perhaps they thought I was a shape shifting nobody or something.

Do they have those..? I shall have to ask later.

Anyways, the last thing I remember was Lea standing over me with guilt and pain etched in his face.  
I remember looking over at Isa as well.  
He looked just as guilty, if not more.

I guess its all water under the bridge though…

I'm now a member of an organization of Nobodies.  
I'm the fifteenth member to be more exact.  
I've only met a few of the other members and let's just say…They're rather odd.  
I must go now. I have my first mission.

~Xell


	7. Xemnas

Day 2 Xemnas

Dear Dairy,  
Today I got to know some more people, but one person intrigues me the most.  
His name is Xemnas.

I found out one day, while sitting around being bored as always, that if you rearrange the letters in his name…it spells Mansex.  
Of course me being the idiot I am, I had to point this out during a meeting.

Let's just say, that was a lesson well learnt.

Anyways I also noticed how he looked familiar.  
Could he be Xehanort's nobody?  
I guess it's possible.  
I haven't really gotten a good look at him. He's usually in his office or he has his hood on.

Crap…got to go. Mission.

~Xell


	8. Xigbar

Day 3 Xigbar

Dear Dairy,  
I witnessed some thing entertaining today.  
Apparently, someone gave Xigbar a nerf gun for Christmas.  
Normally this would not concern me in the least; however I do fear that Xigbar is going to get himself killed.  
I found that I also have grown rather fond of him and number nine.  
Anyways, as I was walking to my room this morning, I saw Xigbar hiding behind the way with a look that normally should have me concerned.  
However, it was morning so I didn't pay him any mind.  
Right as I turned the corner, Saix came out of his room near the end of the hallway, which is where Xigbar was aiming.  
Noticing this, I turned around in time to see Xigbar shoot Saix with a dark smack dab in the middle of the X-shaped scar on his face.

As they say, X marks the spot.

I can't say much for Xigbar except that he's very childish, the way he talks doesn't really match him, and that his hair reminds me of a skunk.

Afraid that's all I'm able to write for now.

~Xell


	9. Xaldin

Day 4 Xaldin

Dear Diary,  
Upon recent discoveries, I found that our chef, Xaldin, really like to stab and cut things.  
Although, after his recent stabbing spree, Xemnas decided to take him out of the kitchen and put him in charge of making spiffy people chains.  
I must say he is rather talented at that too.  
Just the other day I saw him making a paper chain with my keyblade, Vexen's Shield, and Axel's chakrams.

Unfortunately, what we gained entertainment we lacked in the good (edible) food area.  
I like Axel, don't get me wrong, but he lacks cooking skills.  
Oh for some reason that reminded me.  
While Xaldin was making paper chains he finally snapped and started running down the hallways with a chain of princesses behind him and a pair of scissors in his hand. Poor Xigbar happened to be at the wrong time at the wrong place, for Xaldin tripped and Xigbar was standing right there in front of him.

He never saw it coming….

I must stop there for now. Bye.

~Xell


	10. Vexen

Day 5 Vexen

Dear Dairy,  
I met another member today. His name is Vexen, The Chilly Academic.  
I find his name fitting. Minus the academic part.  
Sure, he can smart on _some_ things, but other then that he's completely useless.  
He hardly goes on missions and when he's not on a mission he's downstairs in his stupid laboratory.  
I think he's worse then Xemnas.

Vexen, I learned, has the ability to control ice.  
He taught me some pretty useful things, such as pulling up an ice shield in a split second.  
Oh, and his weapon is a stupid shield.

He always rants on about how people should treat their elders with respect, but the only thing I can say….he has to earn _my_ respect.

Zexion and Lexaeus usually hang around him.  
Every one else just ignores him.  
I can see why.  
If you so much as even glace in his direction, he'll go off into his speech on respect and on how he needs more stuff.  
He's so needy… I should go I have a mission with the Needy Academic tomorrow.

~Xell


	11. Lexeaus

Day 6 Lexaeus

Dear Dairy,  
You would think that people would tell you some details on the person you have a mission with. Well, you would think that…but no. Not these people.  
They forgot to mention that Number 5, the Silent Hero, was _fricken tall_! They also forgot to mention that he doesn't really talk. Granted, his name _is_ the _Silent_ Hero. Not the Kinda Silent Hero or the I'm-gonna-talk-your-ear-off Hero.

I do have to say, though, Lexaeus is a pretty cool guy.  
Instead of killing off Heartless like we were suppose to, we sat around and tried to unhook a little wire crown from a wire heart. Obviously, he had done these puzzles before, because he quickly got his untangled.

I feel bad for Lexaeus sometimes…Mainly when Xigbar's around.  
Skunk head just doesn't seem to want to get off of the poor guys back. Xigbar is always calling him boulder head and cracks retarded tall jokes around him. Usually when I'm there, Xigbar is running of to the bathroom.  
It's odd, but all you have to do is say mint around him and he turns greenish and runs off. Lexaeus, Xemnas, and Saix have scolded me before, on being mean to the others, but that's never gonna happen.

I should go now. My mission is coming up.

~Xell


	12. Zexion

Day 7 Zexion

Dear Dairy,  
Did you know the castle had a library? And a pretty large one at that. I happened to stumble upon it this morning while chasing a dusk that had stolen one of my bras.

When I walked in I noticed another person besides me and dusk. If I remember right, I think his name was Zexion.  
From what I heard Zexion loved to read. So, it's only fitting that he'd be in the library.  
People must not come into the library very often, for when the door kinda slammed closed Zexion's head popped up. I'm surprised he didn't receive whiplash from it.

It was kinda awkward being stared at for God knows how long. It was even more awkward when the stupid dusk dropped my bra on Zexion's book.  
He's never gonna forget that…

Got to go. Number Seven is handing out missions again..

~Xell


	13. Saix

Day 8 Saix

Dear Dairy,  
I found Isa. Well, his nobody at least. I feel retarded not realizing that Saix is Isa with an X. That and the blue hair is kind of a dead give away.

Saix still acts like Isa a little, only more hostile.

Anyways, today was my vacation day. While I sitting on one of the couches in the common, Saix reviled that he knew I was Vella's nobody. It's odd, but every time I look at him his eyes look sad and guilty. Does he still remember that night? Maybe…  
While Saix and I were conversing, Number Eight walked in. He and I usually try to kill each other, but we shouldn't….  
Maybe he doesn't know who I am…?

Anyways, I should go, Xemnas is calling for me.

~Xell


End file.
